


Last Piece of Connection

by escapebox



Series: Of Elvenkings and Greenleaf Princes [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapebox/pseuds/escapebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil can't let his infant son go, even for a rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Piece of Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Legolas and Thranduil muse is strong and I must answer. Is it bad that I just want father and son feels? I... Desperately need it and I could barely find any so you guys would have to settle to my writings.

Thranduil listened to his wailing son, yet to be named. He had asked the convoy to stop so that a nursemaid could prepare a proper milk for him, he couldn't really bare to part with his little one. He couldn’t let him go, not even for a small amount of time.  
He hadn't thought he would ever have a son of his own. His youth came to him and he had not once felt love in him for another. For a long while, he really didn't think he would ever marry and have his own son.  
He was busy recuperating and trying to hold a realm together. A realm that his father had left him. His to protect. His to take care.  
But she with other elves, came to assist their people. Anyone who can help anywhere had been helping. Thranduil vaguely remember seeing her with the high elves in his youth, but he never looked her twice. All it took was some songs exchanged and sleepless nights assisting the healers.  
He felt a love of a youth rushing towards him.  
They had rebuild their realm and for a long time it was just the two of them. For a long time, their realm endured. Thranduil couldn't be happier.  
However, their happiness didn't’t last, shadows were growing stronger and their people needed to cope. They trained and they coped. Their whole kingdom ready to fight tooth and nails. They couldn't not bear to suffer a loss as great as before, they wouldn't be unprepared again.  
Hope, wasn't anywhere. Hope was a fleeting thing. Thranduil wept one day, on his queen’s lap, for all the things he couldn't provide, for all the things they've lost.  
It was then where she told him the news, an elfling is on his way after hundreds of years of waiting. Alas, he could see hope again. He could not remember the last time he was this joyous. Days couldn't have passed by sooner.  
However, months before the elfling should ever dream of coming to Arda, his queen falls ill. The shadows were making her ill and draining the life from the elfling. Thranduil swallowed his pride and marched a small and elite convoy towards the great healer’s realm. He couldn’t lose anyone else.  
She gave birth to a golden haired boy. Strong and healthy. But one look on her face and he knew she’s leaving. Thranduil knows it when he’s about to lose someone important.  
She kissed her baby and handed it him to Thranduil. She kissed him goodbye and whispered him words of love and encouragement. Thranduil didn't weep when she boarded a sailing ship to the Grey heavens. He bid her luck and words of love, and marched on and headed back home, sparing the peredhil his endless gratitude.  
He had not parted with his son ever since. They were finally near Greenwood. Going deeper into the forest, his son sleeping peacefully in his arms, Thranduil could see that the forest was healthier, fighting for life.  
Thranduil knows that this hope in his heart, that allows him to see all beautiful things that is left for him, is her final gift for him.  
Arriving at their home, he thanked everyone and headed to his chambers. He was welcomed by Galion, who had been keeping things in order, he ushered him inside, he gesture towards a window with a great view outside.  
Thranduil could see a group of young saplings, vibrant with green leaves on them.  
“Shall I take care of the prince while you rest my king?” Galion asked him.  
'Legolas.' He whispered. Galion gave him a confused looked but stayed silent. “My Little Greenleaf…” Thranduil then nodded. “Yes please. I shall rest for a bit, please take care of Legolas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series are mostly my headcanons for Legolas and Thranduil. I may not follow Peter Jackson's Thranduil all the time but I already have this settled headcanon on how Thranduil acts, but I am so in love with how Lee Pace performs him so it's a pretty good mix between the two. 
> 
> I desperately want this father and son duo to be explored.


End file.
